The Past Never Dies
by littlepinkballetslippers
Summary: Renesemee is now the target of a jealous vampire from the past, that was thought to be dead. Why did she choose Jacob's beloved Nessie? Not even your dreams are safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I never thought I would be so happy to see a car in my life, I thought as I saw Jacob's Rabbit pull up in the school's pick up line. I waved bye to my friends and jumped in the passenger seat after I stowed my backpack in the trunk. I was exhausted.

"Have a good day at school?" I didn't feel like telling him so I took one of his hands from the steering wheel, I showed him how I had been picked on all day for how pale I was, since we now lived in another part of the Olympic peninsula these kids seemed to get _more_ sun than in Forks. I didn't care much now because I was with my Jacob and he always made me happy.

"Well I'm glad your happy now, do you want be to come to lunch again." Jake had come to lunch last week, I can still remember their faces when we walked through the cafeteria door. Let's just say they didn't bother me _at all._ I showed Jacob their faces again and we both started laughing.

"I would love it if you came again, and _not_ because I want you to scare them." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile with him, I love his smile.

"So I'm guessing you want to go home now." He said while squeezing the Rabbit dangerously in-between two SUVs.

"_Yes_, but don't hurt your car." I said looking out my window at the driver of one of the SUVs, lets just say she didn't look too happy, but just as I was about to smile apologetically Jacob floored it sending us speeding down the street. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He was making my day _a lot _better.

"So what do you want to do when we get home?"

"Sleep." It was his turn to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Who knew just one day of school could make a little vampire so…tired."

"I'm only half so…..yea." He just smiled.

"You are tired," he said raising his eyebrows "you've hardly been sarcastic." I just rolled my eyes.

"Were home!" He said pulling up into the driveway. "Here I'll get your bag." I was about to tell him I got it, but he had already gotten out and grabbed it, I fought laughing as Jacob skipped like a girl to the front door with my pink and white backpack, and stood there waiting for me to get out.

When we walked through the door we were immediately hit with the smell of lasagna, and garlic bread, just the smell made my stomach growl. I normally went hunting with my mom and dad, but when Jacob came for dinner I always ate human food, personally I enjoyed it more than animal blood. "Smells good mom!" I said in a normal voice since there was no need to shout, she could hear me just fine.

"I'm glad," she said walking out of the kitchen, "Hi Jake, care to join us for dinner?"

"Hey Bella, sure I'll join you for dinner, I mean it's the least I could do since Nessie can't eat it _all_." While Jake asked what was for dinner I took the liberty of crashing on the couch next to Emmett.

"What's on?" I didn't _really _care, but no need to be unsociable.

"The game." It's kind of funny how someone can say 'the game' and you know exactly what they're talking about.

"Nessie let's go do our homework." I heard Jacob say, so I robotically got up, I was so tired, even more tired than before. Then he started taping his foot, of all the nerve!

"I'm up, I'm up!" I was ready to be up in my room.

When we were in my room I went strait for my bathroom to take down my hair, it was up in a high ponytail at the moment. I washed off my mascara too. I didn't care about my homework I just wanted to sleep.

"Well that didn't take you any time at all." Jake was always surprised how fast I could get unready from the day, and how long it took to get ready in the morning.

"Scoot over." Jack was lying on my queen sized bed making it look like a full foot smaller than it actually was. He then pulled back my purple covers and patted the sheets. I immediately snuggled up to him. I never had the need for an electric blanket in the winter, because I had my Jacob. He started rubbing my hair and before I knew it I was asleep…..and dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter I have Renesmee's point of view then Jacobs.**

Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV:

It was a good dream; it was a favorite memory of Jake and I, it was maybe last week that it happened. It was a nice day, even while dreaming I could feel the sun on my back, I knew I couldn't _really_ feel the sun I guessed it was probably just Jacob's heat because when I fell asleep he was laying behind me on my bed.

'This was when we first kissed.' I thought and suddenly I gasped because I wasn't in the clearing any more, I was completely engulfed in darkness, wait there was light just a little speck off in the distance so I decided to follow it, I could actually feel my legs moving toward the speck.

"Hello." A voice came out of the darkness and I whipped around, for some reason I felt the need to say something back, I mean what could it hurt I was only dreaming.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your dream, tell me, what was it about?" I then saw her walking towards me with her white skin glittering from some unknown light, and her golden hair cascaded down to her knees. I then looked up at her face which was magically beautiful just like all other vampires, but her eyes were what held my stare; they were a deep red and also glinting from that unseen light. "Oh I'm sorry did I frighten you?" why was I scared she seemed so nice.

"No, I just wasn't expecting anyone in this….darkness." she smiled seeming pleased with my response.

"Now what was that dream about?" She seemed so nice, I wonder if she would mind if I just "showed" her instead of told her.

"Here I'll show you." Her smile widened and she nodded, as I placed my hand on her cheek I could feel the temperature perfectly as if I was really touching her face. I played the memory for her, as she smiled.

When I was done I went to take my hand away, but she grabbed it, I could feel the cold, marble skin and the small pressure they were putting on my wrist. "That is a very wonderful dream, it will be a shame to change it, but I must," as she smiled it wasn't comforting anymore, but I was paying more attention to what she said than the smile…. 'Change it? What was that sup post to mean?!'

"What do you mean 'change it'?"

"Well that's for me to know, and for you to find out." Then as suddenly as the darkness came it was gone, and I was with Jacob again in the clearing.

"Oh Jacob that was so scary," I said hugging him, "did you see her?" but Jacob wasn't hugging me back.

"Ugg…get off of me leach." He said angrily pushing me on the ground I had to turn my head or I would have hit the tree. What scared me was that when I hit the ground I actually felt the breath being knocked out of me.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I was hurt by his response, but he started shaking.

"I can't believe you touched me!" then he exploded the once russet skin was replaced with reddish brown fur. Jacob phased because of me!

"Jacob why are you so angry at me?" I knew he couldn't answer but at least he might stop, but instead he took a swipe at my stomach that I nearly dodged. There was no mistaking the sudden pain on my waist. I looked down to see three long claw marks in my skin, and the blood start rapidly soaking through my shirt.

"Jacob stop!" I managed to scream before he pounced on top of me and went for my neck. I pulled my legs up to his neck keeping him from ripping my neck out. "Jacob it's me! Please stop!" I was uncontrollably sobbing, but before my sight became blurred I saw his eyes. They weren't Jacob's eyes they were that woman's in the darkness, the vampire. I then heard my name being called franticly. I forced my eyes to open and I saw Jacob's face. I was immediately afraid. He looked like he had just been hit.

"It's okay Nessie that wasn't me, you were dreaming." 'That's right I was with that vampire woman and she said she was going to change my dream. Oh I'm so glad he woke me up.'

I jumped at the sound of the front door being slammed open, which caused my stomach to scream out in pain. I saw my family rush in and surround me they took one look at my wounds and gasped.

"It wasn't Jacob," was all I managed to get out before I was fighting to keep my eyes open, 'I must have lost a lot of blood.'

Jacob's POV:

She fit quite nicely all snuggled up to me. So I started rubbing her hair, playing with her individual bronze curls admiring how beautiful she was asleep. She always talked while she slept just like Bella. I knew Bella talked in her sleep because that battle I fought four years ago, Bella was so cold that I became her space heater for the night. So it was no surprise when she started smiling, 'She must be having a good dream, I wonder what it's about?' I remembered when she was little I used to put her hand up to my face so I could see what she was dreaming. I had stopped a few years back; since, she had no privacy considering the mind reader Edward was her father. I was abruptly taken out of my thoughts when I heard her gasp. I felt the need to see what made my little Nessie gasp suddenly when she had just been smiling, so I took her now cold hand and placed it on my cheek.

At first I thought there was something wrong because I only saw darkness. Then I saw a speck of light, and it was coming closer I guess Nessie was walking toward it or it was coming toward her. _"Hello" _Whoa did I just hear someone talk?

"Hello?" there's my Nessie, she sounded a little scared.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your dream, tell me, what was it about?" 'Oh gosh! Why was Nessie dreaming about a _vampire_?! Wait I can _smell_ the vampire! Now this is all too weird.'

I then saw her walking towards me well Nessie. 'she better not touch my Nessie.' with her white skin was glittering, and her golden hair went all the way down to her knees. I then Nessie looked up at her face which was creepy just like most vampires, but her eyes were what held Nessie's stare; they were a deep red. "Oh I'm sorry did I frighten you?" For some reason I remembered her like I had been told about her before, but I just couldn't quite remember.

"No, I just wasn't expecting anyone in this….darkness." The leach smiled seeming happy with my Nessie's answer, but what bothered me was that Nessie's scared. I felt the need to protect her from this mystery bloodsucker.

"Now what was that dream about?" Why does she care what her dream's about?

"Here I'll show you." The leach's smile widened and she nodded. "Nessie don't do it," I said, but she couldn't hear me, because I saw Nessie put her hand on the vampire's cheek. A minute or two later Nessie went to pull her hand away from the vampire's face, but she grabbed her hand and smiled dangerously.

"That is a very wonderful dream, it will be a shame to change it, but change it I must,"

"What do you mean 'change it'?" I could feel the fear inside of Nessie, since she was my imprint I could tell what she was feeling.

"Well that's for me to know, and for you to find out." Then I saw me and Nessie in the clearing standing side by side like we had just been talking.

"Oh Jacob that was so scary," She said hugging me, "did you see her?" I would have been jealous, hey she was hugging the dream me so I guess it pretty much the same but the dream Jacob wasn't hugging her back, he was just standing there like he smelled a vampire. I hope that blond leach wasn't coming there.

"Ugg…get off of me leach." Whoa why did I just say that?! Oh my gosh I just pushed Nessie on the ground! She almost hit a tree! _Okay I don't like this dream Jacob!_ What scared _me_ was that when she hit the ground I actually felt and heard the breath being knocked out of her while she laid here beside me.

"Jacob what's wrong?" He was hurting her.

"I can't believe you touched me!" What was he saying?! When he started shaking I knew I had to wake her up. Then I saw him exploding in slow motion, I let her hand drop. 'he was going to hurt her and I had to wake her up.' I hurriedly pulled back the covers only to see that she had started crying

"Jacob why are you so angry at me?" I picked her up. I had to get her to wake up!

"Nessie!" I yelled while running down the stares. "Come on! You have to wake up!" Then I heard her scream and I suddenly smelled her blood, I looked down at her stomach which was now bleeding from three gashes, and her blood was seeping through her shirt.

"Jacob stop!" I set her on the couch and looked around. 'Oh just great everyone decides to go hunting when I need them.' I grabbed the phone form the side table and dialed Edward. He picked up at the first ring.

"You need to get home _now_ something's wrong with Nessie!" just then she screamed "Jacob it's me! Please stop!" and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's not me! She's dreaming….but someone that looks like me is hurting her." I quickly said. I heard him hang up.

I started shaking her shoulders yelling her name. Finally she opened her eyes, but they were instantly filled with fear.

"It's okay Nessie that wasn't me, you were dreaming." Her face slowly changed from a one of fear to one of gratitude.

I looked up at the sound of the front door being broken open, which caused Nessie to cringe. I saw the Cullens rush in and surround her I could hear their sharp intake of breath and I saw the death glares from Rosaline and Edward.

"It wasn't Jacob," was all I she said before she started to pass out.

* * *

**Please read _and review_ thanks (in advance)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Renesmee's POV

When I woke up I was immediately hit with a wave of immense pain covering my whole body. It hurt so bad that my eyes flew open only to be blinded a light. I blinked, squinting, slowly my eyes began to adjust. I glanced down my body, trying to find out where the pain was coming from, and I immediately recognized the smell of blood....my blood. I looked around. I looked around the room which I recognized as the "hospital" room in my house, where I was born. Then I saw my.....whole family sitting around me. I tried to call my mom but my voice wouldn't work but they heard my movement because they came rushing over.

"Oh honey your awake!" my mom came to my side, a wave of relief washing over her beautiful face. I smiled up at her, and looked over at my dad who was holding her hand.

"Hi daddy." I finally managed to force out, then I realized why my throat hurt, I was thirsty. I grimaced at the recognition. My dad seemed to understand my distress.

"Bella, she's thirsty." he said turning to my mom.

"Oh....I'll go get a cup." 'Cup?' I thought, my dad looked at me hearing my thoughts.

He smiled "Remember when you were too little to hunt?" A torrent of my dad's memories hit me, mom drinking blood from a straw as a human pregnant with me, a cup spilling, my mom reaching down to grab it, suffocation, fear, struggling, seeing her for the first time, Rosaline feeding me from a metal bottle, Jacob grimacing. 'Jacob!'

"Where's Jacob?" gosh I sounded terrible.

"He's talking to...." he was interrupted by the door being quickly---a little too quickly because it slammed against the other wall; which resulted, in a glare from Dad---opened and Jacob running to my side. I didn't care about how thirsty I was, how much pain I was in, or the rest of what my dad was saying, I had my Jacob.

"Are you OK?" for some reason, when I heard his voice, I shuddered with.....fear. But I quickly brushed it off, 'why would I be afraid of Jacob?'

"Just let us know if you need anything," my mom said while my family walked out of the room.

"Yeah I'm..." I caught a unknown sent coming from Jacob it was the most amazing smell ever! "...fine."

apparently he caught the pause, "What's wrong?"

"What's that smell?" I sniffed the air again, it smelled even better the second time, "are you wearing cologne?" I looked at him skeptically, raising one eye brow.

"No...." he said looking at me weird, while sniffing the air along with me, "I don't smell anything.....unusual." I reached my hand out for him and he took took it in his huge warm hands. I breathed in that smell as Jacob put his overheated forehead on my cold one. 'Hmm' I tried wracking my brain, trying to remember all the cologne I thought smelled good, when he leaned in and put his warm soft lips on mine, the picture in Jacob's mind was suddenly all I could see in my head. I pulled back suddenly, I knew what he didn't want me to know and my father wouldn't have kept from me.

"Nahuel! What was he doing here?!" he looked at me weird again.

"Yeah, he's here." he mumbled looking down.

"I know he's here, but why?" I lifted his chin up with my fingers. "What's wrong." I showed him, his expression and he looked up sheepishly. 'Why was he acting so weird?' As I turned to kiss him again, I felt a taring pain in my abdomen, I gasped in pain laying back on the pillow.

"Nessie! Did I hurt you?" He looked at me strangely again, but the pain was too distracting.

"No," I shook my head, "it was me." was all manged to gasp out. I pulled the covers back that were covering my stomach and I saw what caused the pain, blood was seeping through my blue shirt in three long gashes. Memories started flashing. Falling asleep in Jacob's arms, voice, crying, pain, eyes. I took in a breath, Jacob had hurt me, no that couldn't have been him, I kept telling myself almost chanting it, I looked in his eyes and was immediately afraid of him. I hurried to mask my fear, smiling at him.

I laughed with as much humor as I could muster, "Well at least this isn't a good shirt." he stood up looking at me, I never felt so afraid, or had I realized how tall and strong he looked, but I had inherited good acting skills from my family, so I covered it well.

"He wanted to talk to you." he mumbled.

I tried playing dumb "Who?"

"Nanuel," it came out more as a hiss then a statement.

"Oh....I should talk to him." I smiled, "it might be important."

"Yeah, I guess," he smiled leaning down, "I'll be back anyway." I started hyperventilating, he was going to kiss me, I held my breath, knowing that I would need to breath but not as soon as humans. His lips collided with mine, I mentally cringed after three seconds I'd had enough, so I broke it, with a smile so he couldn't see my distress.

"I'll go get him." he said with a half smile, and started walking away. Once he was out the door I took in a breath, it came out more like a gasp. I knew they would be back in record time, so I mustered up all the courage I thought I would need and waited.

I didn't have to wait long, because in four seconds, give or take, they appeared in the door way. Nanuel smiling, with the scowling Jacob.

"Hi Nanuel." I said carefully, as to not make Jacob mad.

"Hello Renesmee." he said with a cheerful smile, walking towards me. "I need to speak with you in...." looking back at Jacob, "private."

"Heck no I...." Jacob's temper flared.

"Jacob stop!" I interrupted him, "If Nanuel wishes to speak with me in private then I will honor his request." his face went immediately slack, apparently he wasn't expecting me to put up a fight, then to top it off I pointed to the door. He took the hint, he stomped out of the room. It would be all too frightening to have him angry, let alone phase in front of me.

Nanuel looked at me, as though he didn't think such a voice could come from someone as small as me, I was maybe a two inches taller than Alice. He recovered though, turning back and closing the door quietly. He came over to my side and I was hit with that amazing smell, to put a face to it was almost intoxicating.


End file.
